


If I Die Young

by SailorLestrade



Series: The Real Avenger [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Resurrection, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six years since you died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> So as it says in the summary, this takes place six years after Let the Skyfall. And, just as a warning, I know this isn't how you use the Infinity Gems, but they will be that way for this story.

It was a quiet night in Asgard. Things had been peaceful since your death, mainly because Loki was too in shock anymore to try anything. Well, that was until tonight. For the past six years, he had been researching anything and everything he could think of to bring you back to life. And for six years he failed. But tonight was going to change that.

Since Loki had proven himself to be a good prisoner, Thor had convinced Odin to allow him outside once in a while. So, once a day, for only one hour, Loki was allowed to go outside and roam. It was peaceful and pleasant, but it also gave him the chance to visit the library and grab some more books and do some more reading. That’s when he discovered the Infinity Gems. And he knew that there was one in the palace that he could use to bring you back.

Using his clever magic, he made a distraction while he allowed on his walk. He slipped away to the weapons vault, where so many other things lay in waiting. He could’ve grabbed any of the weapons that he wanted, but he didn’t. He gave them all up for you. Instead, he found the pillow that contained two gems; the yellow one, which altered reality, and the blue one, which allowed for unlimited mental power. He knew he’d need both of them for work, so he scooped them up and quickly left the weapons room.

He knew everyone was searching for him, so he knew he didn’t have much time. He had memorized the spell that would be needed in order to make it work. He muttered the enchantment over and over again as he stood at the water’s edge. The gems started to levitate in his hands and glow brightly, making Loki smile as the colors blended to make a shade of green. The same color as the dress you were wearing when you were ushered off to Valhalla. It resembled the costume he had seen you wear before.

“It’s working!” Loki cheered. He was about to release the gems to the sky, to bring you down from the Heaven’s, when he heard someone yelling.

“Loki no!” Thor screamed, tackling the god of mischief to the ground. The orb fell from his hands and into the water, the gems sinking to the bottom. Loki’s eyes widened.

“NO!” Loki screamed. He pushed Thor off of him and reached into the water to find the gems, but he couldn’t feel them. He couldn’t see the glowing orb anymore. “Look what you did!”

“Loki, (y/n) is gone. And what’s dead should stay dead.” Thor said. Loki glared at him.

“It’s MY fault she’s dead!” Loki hissed. “She was too young to die! I think she deserves a second chance!”

“And what are you going to do? Keep her here? She’s not a pet Loki. She’s a human. And if she was alive, she belongs at her home, with her husband and friends, not in Asgard.”

“He’s probably moved on.” Loki said hissed through gritted teeth. “He probably never really cared for her the way he should.” Thor shook his head put pulled Loki to his feet.

“I think it’s about time to send you back to your cell.” Thor said, neither one noticing the bubbling in the water behind them as they walked away.

****

Tom set in a bar in just off of Santa Monica. He was in a booth all by himself, staring at his phone and sipping on his drink. He was looking at pictures that were saved to his phone. Pictures of you. The most recent ones were the ones that the wedding photographer had sent. Ben had gotten them and almost didn’t give them to Tom, because he knew how much it would hurt him to see you in your dress again, frozen in time.

He hadn’t been back to England in almost a year. Too many memories and it was too painful. Ben and Sophie always begged him to come back, but he just couldn’t. That’s why he had left the flat and gone to Australia. But, on the other side of that, he never took his wedding ring off. His marriage may have been short lived, but he was still a husband.

“Tom.” A voice said. He looked up to see Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Hemsworth standing there. “How many have you had?”

“One.” He said.

“And how long have you been looking at pictures of (y/n)?” Tom didn’t answer that one. Robert and Chris looked at each other. They set down across from him, watching him. He didn’t look like the same man they had worked with six years ago. Honestly, he looked like a shell of a man. Like the Tom who had once inhabited this body died the same day he lost his wife.

“So, Susan and me would like it if you’d come over for dinner tonight.” Robert said, grabbing Tom’s glass and pulling it over to the other side of the table. “Avri is staying the night with my sister and her kids tonight.” Tom shrugged. “She’s making chicken.”

“Fine.” Tom said. “I guess I can come over.” Robert smiled.

“That’s the spirit!” He said. Chris smiled as well. Everyone had been so worried about Tom over the years, and everyone tried to take care of him. When Ben was in town, he’d spend time with him, and Chris and Robert stayed in contact with him, to keep him up to date on Tom.

“Do I need to bring anything?” Tom asked, finally setting his phone down. Robert shrugged.

“Just saying, Susan is used to cooking for me and a growing child, so there will probably be a lot of food.” Robert laughed. “Which still isn’t much compared to what the Crocodile Hunter here eats.” Chris punched his arm.

“Shut up Downey.” Chris said. Robert glanced over and he his heart skipped a beat.

Tom had a small smile on his face.

****

It had been hours since Loki had been returned to his cell. It was early morning now, the time when many of the servants for the palace got some of the more tedious chores down. That’s why a young woman was sitting at the water’s edge, scrubbing the dirt and blood off of garments and armor.

“Stupid filthy royals.” She groaned to herself. That’s when she heard a noise coming from the water. She looked deeper in to see large bubbles rising to the surface. “What the…”

That’s when the bubbles stopped. But something else came out of the water. The young maid watched as someone in a green dress walked out of the water. Her eyes widened. She might have been a teenager then, but she remembered the funeral. It was the only time she had ever seen a tear fall down the god of thunders face.

“(Y/n).” She whispered. You stopped and looked over at her, tilting your head to the side before collapsing onto the ground. “Lord Thor!” She screamed. “Guards! Somebody!” The guards came running then. They saw the woman on the ground.

“Who is she?” One asked, scooping you up. The young maid stood up.

“Her name is (y/n) Hiddleston. Of Midgard.” She said. “She was killed by Loki and granted access to Valhalla.” The guards looked down at you, fast asleep. “Take her to the healers and alert Lord Thor.” They nodded and left. The maid stood there, trembling.

****

Thor walked down the halls from the healer to the prison. Loki was resting comfortably in a big, overstuffed chair, reading a book. But his peace didn’t last when Thor appeared, anger in his eyes.

“What did you do Loki?” He asked. Loki looked up from his book.

“What?” He asked. “I’ve been here.”

“(Y/n) is alive.” Thor said. Loki’s eyes widened and he quickly stood up, forgetting all about his book. He ran to the barrier that separated him from Thor.

“But…the spell didn’t get finished.” Loki said. “You made me drop the gems into the water!” Thor nodded.

“I’ve seen her. She’s at the healers. She’s alive and well. No sign that her heart had been damaged beyond repair by that energy blast.” Loki smiled then.

“Does that mean I’m free?” He asked, sounding hopeful. Thor glared at him.

“You know very well you’re not.” Thor said.

“Do I get to see her?” Loki asked.

“No.” Thor said. Loki’s smile dropped then and he looked like a kicked puppy. “You are not allowed to go anywhere near (y/n) ever again.”

“But…”

“You killed her in the first place Loki.” Thor said. “You will never see her again.”

“Sir!” A guard yelled. Thor turned to look at him.

“What is it?” Thor asked.

“Uh…Lady (y/n) woke up and got scared. She escaped. We think she’s on her way to the Bifrost.”

“Please, let me help.” Loki said. Thor shook his head and briskly walked away, leaving Loki to try to escape again.

****

You ran. You were scared out of your mind. The last thing you remembered was becoming Tom’s wife with all your friends and family watching and smiling. Now here you were, in Asgard, with no one in site to help you. But you remember their magical bridge that let them travel the nine realms. You just hoped that you could use it to return home.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A voice said. You turned to see a large man that you remembered was named Heimdall. You backed away from him, hitting the control panel.

“I just want to go home.” You whimpered. “My husband must be worried sick.”

“I highly doubt so.” He said, coming closer. “You’ve been dead for six years.” You paled.

“What?” You asked weakly.

“They didn’t tell you this?” He asked, still coming closer.

“Stay back.” You said. When he didn’t listen, your eyes flashed blue and he flew backwards, knocking him out. “What the…” But you didn’t have time to think about what had just happened. You went to the control panel and messed with it, hoping that it would start. Soon, it roared to life. You closed your eyes, hoping that it would take you home, and jumped in.

****

“This was delicious. Thank you Susan.” Tom said. Susan smiled and took his plate.

“Have room for dessert?” She asked. “I know Robert will want some. Apple pie and ice cream.” Robert’s smile widened.

“I love apple pie and ice cream.” He said. Tom laughed and set back in his seat. Susan came back in then with three clean plates with pie and ice cream. She had just set them down when all three phones went off. They all looked at them. The news apps they had on their phones all had sent off breaking news alerts.

“I’ll go turn on the TV.” Susan said, going to the den and turning on the flat screen. She tuned it to a Los Angeles news station. “Guys!” Robert and Tom looked at each other before running into the living room.

“We’re live in Cardiff, England, where locals are reporting a bright pillar of light had hit the earth’s surface.” The reporter said. “Eyewitness footage shows a rainbow assortment of lights hitting the ground then vanishing all within the course of two minutes.” Tom’s eyes widened, watching the crude video that someone had recorded. Robert noticed.

“Tom? You okay?” Robert asked. Tom just stood there for a second.

“I…I need to call Ben.” Tom said. With that, he pulled out his phone and called a friend he hadn’t talked to in a while.

****

It was midnight in London. Ben and Sophie Cumberbatch were curled up in bed, asleep from a tiring day. That’s when Ben’s phone went off, making him groan as he reached for it.

“Let it go to voicemail.” Sophie said, turning away from the phone.

“It might be important.” Ben yawned, not even bothering to check the caller ID. “Hello?” Ben yawned into the phone.

“Turn on the TV.” Tom said, not greeting Ben or anything. “Check out the news.”

“Who is this?” Ben asked, sitting up and turning the TV on, illuminating the room in a bright light. Sophie groaned and set up.

“It’s Tom.” Tom said. Ben’s eyes widened. He saw the news report.

“Thor or Loki?” Ben asked. Sophie looked at Ben then, knowing exactly who was calling.

“I don’t think it’s either one.” Tom said. “Will you call Martin and Amanda? I’m going to book a flight back to England.” Robert and Susan looked at each other then. They weren’t sure if they were excited Tom was returning to his home country after a year in LA, or if they were worried that it took a possible alien invasion to make him go back.

“Yeah I will.” Ben said. “Text me with the details so that I can meet you at the airport.”

“Okay. Talk to you later.” Tom said before hanging up. Ben looked at Sophie.

“Tom’s coming home.” He said, but neither of them were smiling. Ben got out of bed to make his other calls. 

It was going to be a long night.

****

You stumbled around Cardiff, confused and alone. People were staring at you, like they had seen you before. You were shivering from the chill in the air when a black leather jacket appeared on your arms, warming you up. You had no idea how you did that, but you did. That’s when you heard the screams coming from the alley. A woman was in trouble.

“Hey!” You yelled, staring down the man who was assaulting this poor woman. “Let her go.”

“Stay out of this.” He hissed. Your eyes changed colors. A black mask that covered your eyes, much like Robin’s from Batman, and a green headband with little horns on it appeared. You didn’t know how or why, but suddenly, you felt invincible.

“I said. Let. Her. Go.” You hissed at him before easily throwing him into a wall. The woman ran to you.

“Thank you!” She said. “Thank you!” She hugged you and took in your appearance. “You look like that guy from that movie. But in female form…”

“Are you hurt?” You asked, ignoring her comments. She shook her head no. She quickly picked up her purse then, but she wasn’t going to go home. She had to talk to the press or something. She had already given her hero a name and everything. But you walked over to the man that had attacked her and saw him transform into some ugly, red colored monster with what looked like suction cups all over him.

“Doctor! Found it!” You heard a familiar voice yell. “The Zygon is…” You turned around and saw Clara standing at the end of the alley. “Hello?”

“Clara.” You said, smiling. “Man, am I glad to see you?”

“Do I know you?” She asked. You had become friends with Clara after the first meeting and she had attended your wedding. She had watched you die. And now, she didn’t know it was you because of the mask and the horns.

“Clara!” The Doctor yelled, coming up behind her just as you took your mask off to look at them. They both stared at you.

“(Y/n)…” Clara whispered. “No. You…you…”

“How?” The Doctor asked.

“I wish I knew.” You whispered. “I just want to go home.” Clara looked up at the Doctor.

“Come with us.” The Doctor said. “We have a lot to talk about.”

****

The next day, Robert and Chris drove Tom to the airport so that he could board his flight back to England. There were quick goodbyes then Tom ran off, not noticing the newspaper stand with the newest headline. But Chris noticed and he grabbed a copy and showed Robert.

There was a sketch of you with the headline ‘Is Loki Real?’. Robert and Chris looked at each other.

“Is that…that can’t be…” Chris said. Robert folded the paper.

“Come on. Let’s go to my place. I want to watch the news.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I continue this series?


End file.
